


Open Eyes

by Ambereyes90



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: The war has changed a lot in life. Especially how our favorite ninja are looking at each other. Can the aftermath make Hinata open her eyes to what's in front of her?





	Open Eyes

It has been a year since the war ended. Naruto was officially training to become the next Hokage; Sakura took over as head of the hospital with Hinata and Ino helping. Ino had started training in interrogation like her father, while Shikamaru joined intelligence like his father and Choji helped repair and build the village. Lee and Tenten started helping where they were needed, mostly at the academy while they recovered from the death of Neji. Shino and Kiba had joined the tracking division and were able to share new ideas that expanded the section. Everyone had a job and worked hard. They didn't have time to run around and do whatever they felt like anymore, but it didn't stop them from opening their eyes to the world around them and what being a ninja meant for their lives.

Shikamaru had finally asked Temari out, Choji had comforted Ino over her father's death and she was able to see the real Choji, one she fell in love with. Lee and Tenten had bonded together over the loss of their teammate. Shino had even found a girl from the village.

Sakura had caught Naruto as he dropped, exhausted, after the battle. The two were talking and smiling at each other and in a split second, they were kissing. Many people starred, a few smirked and smiled but on teared up. Hinata had taken it hard, seeing the man she loved kiss another woman but as the year passed, she could see how happy he was when Sakura was around. She had pushed her pain aside; his happiness was what she really wanted. But Kiba could see she still felt the prick of pain when the two moved closer.

In the last year, Kiba had taken it upon himself to cheer her up. he would walk her home from the hospital, make her laugh, and before she had realized it, her pain was gone. She began waiting for Kiba if he ran late and inviting him to do things. Hinata began blushing a bit more when he would walk her home and her heart would speed up when he moved too close.

One night after he dropped her at her home he gave a small smile and a look she had never seen him use before. Hinata went to bed thinking about that look and she realized she had begun blushing more, turning bright red. What was happening to her? Why did a look from her teammate have such an effect on her? What was going on?

Suddenly she gasped as her memory flashed over the times she had spent with him and it was clear. Her eyes had been opened. She wondered if it was true and decided to test it the next night when Kiba walked her home.

Kiba grinned as she giggled at something he said. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow for our mission. Make sure you're all rested, Shino wants to leave early." Hinata nodded as the wind blew making her hair fall into her face. Without thinking, he moved closer and tucked her hair back, out of her face. The two froze; they couldn't do anything but look into each other's eyes. Hinata knew she was blushing and Kiba felt his heart beating so hard he thought it was going to come out of his chest. He took another step closer before ducking his head and ghosting his lips over hers. When she didn't move he pressed his to hers. She was stunned by his move but she soon melted into the kiss and was pushed back against the beam to her clan's estate. Kiba had his hands on the beam on either side of her head as she rested her hands on his chest.

Suddenly he jerked back, eyes wide and full of fear as she looked at him, red and confused. "Hinata… I… I'm sorry… I didn't…well I did but…" He shook his head as she moved closer and put a hand on his cheek to calm him out of instincts.

"It's okay, Kiba."

He was confused. "But…. You like Naruto." He tilted his head to the side as he watched her give a small sweet smile.

"I did but…" She took a deep breath. "After all this time you've been so nice to me. I think it was just a childish crush for him. It wasn't what really made me happy."

"What?" But you've always… I… I should go." He tried but Hinata took his hand stopping him.

"Kiba please just listen. I did like Naruto, I thought I loved him and it hurt that I couldn't make him as happy as Sakura can but… I know why Naruto and I were never meant to be together."

"Why?"

"Because you opened my eye. What I felt about Naruto is nothing like what I feel when I'm around you."

Kiba paused a minute. The girl he had been admiring from a far for so long just poured her heart out to him. She waited as it all sank in and he processed what it all meant. He rubbed the back of his bead of his head nervously. "So uh… you want to go out sometime?" Hinata smiled before she giggled. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Because of how nervous you get when you're trying to be sweet."

"Seriously?" He cocked an eyebrow as she nodded. "Well…. What do you say?"

Hinata nodded with a smile before turning to head home before she was stopped. Kiba grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "Kiba…" She gasped.

"After our mission I'll take you out and give you the best night you've ever had." He said before giving her another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Kiba-kun." He paused as he thought about the name as she ran off to her house. Kiba grinned. He could get used to this. He was going to have to thank Naruto, Sakura, and Ino for their advice on how to show Hinata he had feelings for her. He walked home, excited to get their mission over with so he could take her out and call her his. He couldn't wipe the stupid grin from his face, even as he fell asleep thinking of his upcoming date.


End file.
